


Summer Fun, Something's Begun

by Simple_Phrases



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Phrases/pseuds/Simple_Phrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens while Rachel and Quinn are in a tickle fight, but it just might lead to something good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun, Something's Begun

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a *long* time ago. I tried to edit it, but please excuse the subpar quality.

It was late summer, and the sun was setting outside of the large bay window.  The last rays painted stripes on the bodies of the two girls who were lying side by side on the queen-sized bed, flipping through magazines, chatting and laughing together.

“Have you actually decided whether you want to keep any of these or not?” Quinn questioned, gesturing towards the stack of fashion and celebrity magazines they had been going through for the past hour.

Rachel shrugged.  “I know they’re useless, but it is fun looking through them again, isn’t it?  But I probably won’t take them with me.  I should have known when we started that looking through them would turn into a huge waste of time.”

“We did get through a lot of your stuff today, though, so I guess it’s okay to have a little fun now.  You’re basically ready to fly out again tomorrow.”  Rachel had returned home from New York for the weekend to retrieve a few of her belongings, and Quinn had agreed to come over and help her pack up.  She didn’t move in at Yale until the next week.

“Yeah, but my dads are going to have heart attacks when they see all this stuff I want to take!  Luggage is expensive.  Maybe it would be cheaper to have it shipped?”  Rachel scooted closer to Quinn on the bed, absentmindedly looking over at the magazine she had been reading.

“Oh my God, this issue has Barbra!  I am totally keeping this one…”  She moved to snatch it away, but Quinn was too fast.

“Hey!  I was still reading that!”  Quinn laughed and scowled at once as Rachel attempted to pry the magazine from between her fingers.  After a while she reached up to tickle at the brunette’s ribs until Rachel let go in surprise, clutching at her side.

“You did not!”  Rachel declared dramatically.  Quinn quickly tossed the magazine to the floor where Rachel couldn’t get to it.  Rachel leaned over her—nearly on top—hands reaching and clasping seconds too late.  Quinn smirked.

“This is war,” Rachel said, game face on. 

And then she pounced.

Though Rachel was the smaller of the two, Quinn struggled to pry the other girl off of her as her wrists were pinned over her head with one of Rachel’s hands.  Rachel’s other hand tickled down Quinn’s sides, across her stomach, everywhere.  Rachel had always been vicious when she needed to be, and she clearly had no intention of letting this be an exception.

“Enough!” Quinn cried out, squirming and laughing but unable to get away.  Rachel persisted even as she noticed the other girl’s expression shift to something decidedly less pleasant.

“Really, Rachel, I have to pee!” Quinn called out, sounding desperate.

“Yeah right, Fabray, you think I don’t know acting when I see it?”

“Rachel…” Quinn tried again, but it was no use. 

It took Rachel only a moment to notice, but when she did she stopped immediately, letting go of Quinn and straightening to rest more fully on the other girl’s legs.  “Oh my, Quinn, I’m…” she stared, unable to look away, at the wet spot that was slowly growing bigger on the other girl’s yellow skirt.

Tears glistened in Quinn’s eyes as the wetness continued to expand between her legs.  Rachel could actually _hear_ it!  When the sound finally began to ebb, Rachel forced herself to look up.  “I’m so sorry, Quinn,” she said softly. 

Quinn shook her head and looked away, unable to speak.

“Come on,” Rachel said, reaching to take her hand and pull her up and off the bed.  “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

When they reached the attached bathroom, Rachel immediately went for the diaper-wipes, pulling a few out and pressing them into Quinn’s hands.  She stared at the taller girl awkwardly for a few moments, but Quinn didn’t move.  Tentatively, Rachel began to reach for the clasp of Quinn’s skirt.

Hands flew up suddenly, catching her arms.  “What are you doing?” Quinn demanded coldly.

Rachel lowered her gaze, fumbling to explain.  “You seemed, well… I just want to help.”

“Haven’t you already done enough of that?”

“You’re right, Quinn, I’m sorry,” Rachel said sadly, still looking away.  “I’ll just… go get you a towel, and give you your privacy.”

She turned to leave, stepping towards the door when a hand on her elbow stopped her.  “Wait,” Quinn said, more warmly this time.  “I’m sorry, I’m just… this is really embarrassing.”

“I doesn’t have to be,” Rachel said, looking up at her now.  “It’s not your fault, really.  Please… let me help?”

Quinn nodded, stepping back and taking a shaky breath as Rachel approached.  Her hand came up to smooth down the hair around Quinn’s face, cupping her cheek tenderly before reaching down to unclasp her skirt once again.  It hit the floor soon after, and Quinn stepped out of it, kicking it aside as Rachel’s hands settled at her waist, fingering the band of her soaked underwear.

“Is this ok?” she asked. 

Another nod, and Rachel moved to kneel awkwardly before her.  Clasping both sides of Quinn’s underwear, she slowly peeled them down and away.

The sharp scent of urine hit her suddenly, mixed with a muskier, almost floral scent that could only be Quinn’s own, as Rachel found herself face-to-face with the other girl’s sex.  She swallowed, breathing deeply on instinct and reaching for a wipe where Quinn had dropped them on the sink.

She held it a little awkwardly, debating before finally looking up to meet Quinn’s gaze.  “Quinn… do you think you could?  I need…”  Quinn nodded curtly, seeming to understand as she inched her legs apart just enough.

Rachel mentally braced herself before reaching up and gently dragging the wet cloth along Quinn’s skin.  She cleaned her legs first, then folded the cloth in half and slowly wiped backwards across Quinn’s groin, trying to ignore the way her fingers sank in between the lips.  When Quinn didn’t react, she grabbed a clean cloth and did it again, this time a little more deliberately to make sure she was cleaning in all the crevices.

Quinn gasped a little, shifting quickly, and somehow Rachel found her middle finger sliding inside Quinn’s pussy.  It was wet and warm and tight in a way Rachel had never experienced outside of her own body, and she let out a moan before she could stop herself.

She quickly came to her senses, about to move away when Quinn made a sound again from above her, and Rachel’s eyes shot up, looking guiltily at the other girl’s face.

Only Quinn didn’t look angry.  Anything but.

“Please,” she said quietly, desire and fear evident in her eyes.

Rachel pulled out with only a little reluctance and sat back on her ankles to study Quinn more carefully.  “Why don’t you go lay on the bed?” she suggested boldly at last.

Quinn met her gaze for long moment, searching her eyes.  “Okay,” she finally agreed, only betraying a hint of her earlier anxiety.

Rachel followed her out of the bathroom, climbing in between the other girl’s legs where Quinn had stretched out on her back in the middle of the bed.  Her eyes roamed Quinn’s body more freely now, finally settling back on her face as she reached to grasp the bottom of Quinn’s shirt.

“This is gonna have to go.”

Quinn nodded, and together they pulled the shirt up and over her head.  Without prompting, Quinn reached behind herself to unclasp her own bra, hastily removing that, too, and tossing it aside.  She shivered as the air hit her nipples, though it wasn’t cold, and in a moment the air was gone and Rachel’s hands were there instead, cupping her breasts and softly stroking over her nipples.

“You’re beautiful,” she told Quinn confidently.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen another woman naked up close before.

Quinn scoffed.  “Have you wanted to?”

Rachel considered this for a moment, pausing the movement of her hands.  “I suppose it has crossed my mind.  I’ve always been open-minded.”  She shrugged and resumed the ministrations of her hands, smoothing over Quinn’s breasts and moving down her sides, this time in a manner that was decidedly _not_ ticklish.

When she reached Quinn’s thighs, she stopped stroking and instead grasped them firmly and moved them apart.  Quinn whined in surprise and arousal, propping up on her elbows to watch as Rachel lowered her head and took a deep breath, hovering there with her eyes closed and a satisfied expression on her face.

It happened so quickly, small hands spreading Quinn apart and then Rachel’s tongue was on her, lapping at her clit eagerly and deliberately.  Unbidden, Quinn’s hands came down to hold Rachel’s head there, desperate noises tearing from her throat.

“Mmm, Rachel, I can’t believe you haven’t done this before!”

Rachel paused to grin up at Quinn.  “I am a fast learner, you know,” she said assuredly, before ducking her head down once again.

“So I gathered,” Quinn grunted, only managing to sound a bit sarcastic.

Rachel’s tongue explored more freely now, dragging around Quinn’s clit in circles and licking along her lips.  She mostly tasted fresh and clean from where Rachel had been cleaning her, but she could also detect hints of what were clearly Quinn’s own juices, could smell the arousal mingling with the lingering scent of urine.  It was this more than anything that was stirring Rachel’s own arousal, and she moaned loudly against Quinn’s flesh, snaking a hand down to rub against herself.

Unable to stall any longer, she at last trailed her tongue down to circle and lap at Quinn’s entrance, listening to the other woman’s voice pitch as she did so.  Rachel was grateful her dads weren’t home—not that they would ever say anything.  She licked inside Quinn’s hole, marveling at how wet she was and trying to reach as deeply as possible.

“Fuck, Quinn,” she said as she pulled away, mouth glistening.  “You’re so _wet_.”

“Kiss me,” Quinn pleaded, straining up to be closer.  Their lips met sloppily, and Rachel was surprised when Quinn lapped eagerly into her mouth, seeming to savor the taste of herself there.  “Please,” she begged, pulling back and meeting Rachel’s eyes.  “Make me come.”

Rachel nodded.  “What do you need?”

“Your mouth again,” Quinn answered, already settling back down on the bed.  One hand reached down rub at her clit.  “Fuck, your fingers too, maybe.”

“Got it,” Rachel said.  She pulled Quinn’s hand away and, never breaking eye contact, plunged three fingers into Quinn’s pussy.

Quinn cried out, arching up off the bed.

Rachel fucked her forcefully with her fingers.  “You take it so well,” she proclaimed, before diving back down and attacking Quinn’s clit with her tongue.

She was tonguing _hard_ this time, Quinn’s hips twitching against her mouth, and Rachel knew it would only take seconds for the other woman to come.  Her eyes latched on to Quinn’s face, normally so composed but now wild and wrecked in her desperation.  Her fingers bent inside Quinn, searching and finding the perfect spot as she pounded once, twice more and then Quinn was coming with a loud wail, crying out something that sounded vaguely like Rachel’s name mingled with other indistinguishable syllables.

Pleased with herself, Rachel slowed as Quinn came down from her high but continued licking even as she withdrew her fingers, enjoying Quinn’s now painful shudders as Rachel cleaned her overstimulated flesh with her tongue.

When she finished Rachel stood, watching fondly as Quinn lounged on her bed, sated and lazy.  She began to peel off her own clothes. 

Quinn met her eyes.  “Do you want me to…?”

“Just watch,” Rachel interrupted her, climbing back up on the bed next to Quinn clad in only her underwear.  She propped herself up on spread knees and, with one final glance at Quinn to assure that the girl was still looking, slowly began to rub at her clit over her underwear.

Rachel closed her eyes.  “I’ve been wanting to share this with someone else for a while now.”  She worked her fingers quickly and grinned as she loosened her hold on her full bladder, savoring the feeling of the warm liquid soaking through her panties and trickling down her thighs.

Moments later, with Quinn looking on in a mix of shock and fascination, Rachel came harder than ever before.


End file.
